halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel-481 (Jokester123)
Israel-481 is another Spartan-IV candidate. He was enlisted into the program for three years. Half of the Spartan-IVs in the program were assigned to the UNSC Infinity while the others were placed in selected squads. Israel-481 was, after the Battle of Omega VII, assigned to a squad. The Squad Leader, Jace-472, was not just any squad leader, he was one of the five Spartan-IV leaders recognized for their qualities. The unnamed sqaud got off to a bad start with the incident at Installation 01, but now they are ready for what lays ahead of them. As smart Spartans go, Israel-481 is definately ranking at the top ten. He normally prefers and admires technology. He will sometimes be fiddling around with his Mjolnir armor or keeping his ear glued to the system's Comms. Battle of Omega VI Israel-481, along with a dispatch of Spartan-IVs, were sent to Omega VII. The colony had been under attack by Jiralhanae. From what is assumed, Israel helped take back New Salam, the capital. After that, the Spartans were divided into two teams, Alpha Division, under Aaron-426's command, and Charlie Division, under Connor-499's command. It is unknown whether Israel was quickly placed into Alpha or Charlie Division, but whatever it was, he was certainly assiting the UNSC in destroying the Corvettes stuck over Old Salam. In the end, he successfully survived the engagement and was placed in a squad under Jace-472's command. Battle of Installation 01 After the engagment at Omega VII, the Jiralhanae and the UNSC have discovered the location of Installation 01. The two factions race to control the ring. ONI wanted to send more Spartans to Installation 01 but because of regulation issues, Jace's unnamed squad was the only available one. In the squad was Israel-481, Jace-472, Alec-453, Zoey-431, and Jasper-485. Israel had never even known any of them were in the Spartan-IV program with the exception of Jasper who had befriended sometime near the conclusion of the program. The team had barely gotten aquantance before they were split up. Jace and Zoey had the trouble of babysitting one of ONI's best spooks. Israel, Alec, and Jasper were going to help out General Wagonfear with repelling the Jiralhanae forces on Halo. The Jiralhanae were crowding up some Forerunner complex known as the mausoleum. The mausoleum seemed to be the only place the brutes were at. Wagonfear wanted to know why. The courtyard was filled with nasty brutes from top to bottom. Thanks to the Grizzly tanks the three Spartan got to pilot, the Jiralhanae were finished in no time. As the team moved in the corridors, Jiralhanae began to scatter themselves and the Comms went crazy. Just then, the Flood showed itself. Shortly after the Flood was discovered, the Comms went down. No static, just nothingness. The squad had to fight their way out but when they got out, the Comms turned back on. If only for a split minute, the Comms were back up. Before Israel could transmit a message to the UNSC Battle Group Whiskey, a distress message was heard and sent out from an ODST. Alec made the decision to go rescue the ODST. Israel wasn't liking the idea because it meant risking his own life. They were more safe outside the maisoleum but orders were orders so he kept his mouth shut. When they got to the coordinates the ODST sent them, the saw the trooper standing over the body of another ODST, partially altered by the Flood. The new team, Arnold Wagonfear, Alec-472, Israel-481, Jasper-485, and Dylan were together. Their first objective was to escape the mausoleum. When that was finished, they had to think of a way out. Out of nowhere, the Communications were turned back on. Israel had immediately contacted the [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] for a pick up. Shortly after that was done, the [[UNSC Forever (Jokester123)|UNSC Forever]] suddenly exploded. Someone had set off a bomb inside the Frigate but whoever it was wasn't Human. That bomb was clearly Covenant. Actually, it had been the Sangheili but because the team had spent most their time in and out of the mausoleum, the were unaware of the Sangheili arrival and the activation of Halo's defenses. When the pelican came, instead of going to the SuperHuman, the team wanted to check out the place where Jace and Zoey had last been at. When they got to the crater field, there was nothing but scape metal and trash. The Flood had come and gone. The Spartans gathererd whatever technology they had and left. The UNSC now had to prepare to destroy Halo. They were going to do this with a NOVA Bomb. While on board, Israel had reunited with Jace who was still alive. He had announced that Zoey was infected by the Flood. The news hit hard but it motivated him to try harder and fight in a team for strength and survival. They would have their shot at revenge. Category:Spartan Category:Post War Saga Category:Characters